时光迷失记
by Margaret Alison
Summary: 此文为Entwined in Time 翻译文，作者为TheSummerNightingale。 当赫敏和德拉科被关在一起时，一剂魔药把他们送回了从前:回到了掠夺者的时代。他们开始努力融入到二十年前的生活时，两人不得不改善关系,共同面对二人未来的羁绊，他们必须要一起努力回到属于自己的时代。
1. 时光倒流

Capital One 时光倒流

"白鼬。"

"书呆子。"

"白痴。"

"垃圾。"

正对着眼皮底下某个斯莱特林怒不可遏的十六岁少女赫敏·格兰杰懊恼地咆哮道:"饭桶!"

"泥巴种。"德拉科·马尔福懒洋洋地拖着长音回击。赫敏的双颊由于愤怒变得通红，而赢得此番斗嘴的德拉科显得相当自在。

"我真烦你还有你这种喜欢噎住我让我无法反驳只能干瞪眼生气的怪癖。"赫敏愤然地嘀咕，恼怒地抄起他们觉得需要用到的魔药材料清单。

"不用这样咕咕哝哝地说，反正我都知道你在说什么，毕竟我跟你感同身受。"德拉科回嘴，伸了个大大的懒腰。

"用不着扯这些，你现在做点什么才是有用的，我被迫跟你关在这个屋子里整整两个小时应该是你的责任吧，马尔福先生?"

德拉科懒洋洋地靠着椅背，懒洋洋地把腿搭在了桌子上，懒洋洋地打量着焦急不安在屋子里踱来踱去的赫敏。"你没忘记你跟我说过我笨到站在右边都不知道哪是左吧？在我这么累的时候我更分不清左右了，别指望靠我出去。"德拉科满脸无辜道，为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜。

"对，我没忘。"赫敏没好气道，"你出不去那就来做魔药啊！"

"你这是在求我做魔药吗？"

"做你的梦去吧，我就是想早点离开这个鬼地方。"赫敏狠狠地看着他，"你的存在真让人恶心。"

德拉科翻了个白眼，起身，伸手把魔杖拿过来。"好吧，我就勉为其难地同意去做那个愚蠢的魔药，仅此一次。"

"很好。"赫敏愤愤地应和。

接下来是一段令人愉快的沉默，然后——

"再说一遍你是想让我干什么来着？"

赫敏闭上双眼，努力使自己保持冷静，在她爆发之前用能多平淡就多平淡的声音说:"你得做重现药剂，历史重现药剂。"

德拉科的脸上又堆起熟悉的假笑。"好。"

他随随便便把原料扔进坩埚里，又把火弄得忽大忽小,赫敏越过清单怒气冲冲地看着他。他对如何激怒她驾轻就熟，就像这样——所以由于大吵被斯拉格霍恩关禁闭也不足为奇了。但是梅林啊，她的第一次紧闭甚至……她叹了口气。哈利和罗恩总说关一次禁闭对她这样的好学生来说是有好处的，改善思想反省自身，总那么古板对健康没什么好处。可是现在……她怎么没看出来哪有好处，只觉胃里翻江倒海。

尽管只是和马尔福共处一室。

她拿起最后一个装蝙蝠眼睛的罐子，把它放在了架子上。"放这，没错。"她开心地喃喃道，终于完成这项工作了。她伸了个懒腰，回身，刚想问马尔福做没做完魔药，就看见他正要放入坩埚里的原料——非洲树蛇的蛇皮。

肯定出错了，而且是非常严重的错误。但到底是——她在他仔细切蛇皮的时候想。

她突然想起来了。

非洲树蛇蛇皮根本不是做重现药剂需要的原料。

"马尔福，"她急冲冲的说，"你最好别把它放进去。"

他要不是没听见她说什么，要不就是直接忽略了她。他抓起了一大把蛇皮就要放进坩埚里。

"马尔福，"她急切地喊道，"别——"

 _嘭_ 。

显然他根本没听见赫敏说的话，因为一束突然的蓝光从坩埚中爆发出来，包住了格兰芬多少女和斯莱特林少年的身体。当光在几秒钟后消失，两人也失去了踪迹，只能听见赫敏尖叫的回声。————————————————————————

在远离魔药禁闭室的办公室里，阿不思·邓布利多一惊之下坐了起来。可能这只是他的想象，但……

他从座位上站起来，走到了福克斯栖枝的抽屉旁。抽屉很小，大概只要一个笔记本那么宽——用他手指下那种光滑冰冷的黑色材料制成。这个盒子的来历他已经忘记很久了，但他确实想起来了，在他待在霍格沃茨的这么长时间里，它从没被打开过，甚至用魔法都无法开启。

现在，他谨慎地将一根手指放到抽屉的把手上。他曾经徒劳地这样拉把手太多次了，多到不计其数。但是这次，手指只是颤动了一下，它就打开了。

里面只有一封信，他小心翼翼地把它拿出来，把印着霍格沃茨校徽的火漆印破坏打开。泛黄的信纸在月光下反出柔和的光，他立即分辨出这样细长潦草的字迹跟自己的一模一样。

邓布利多开始阅读这封信。

"哎哟，"赫敏在恢复知觉了之后咕哝道。有个什么东西在她身上。很暖和，但真的很重。

赫敏伸出手要把身上那东西推下去，管他是什么。她的手指触碰到了什么，软软的，还很滑。也许是克鲁克山在她身上?她没法想出它到底是什么，而且她的头部在下落时被撞的很厉害。刚才什么事是最后发生的?

"格兰杰，如果你再敢摸一下我的脑袋，信不信我给你施个遗忘咒。"

赫敏突然睁开眼睛，低头看了看自己的手。她尖叫着把马尔福从她身上推下来。

"不是——你为什么在我身上?!"赫敏尖声喊道，从地上站起来，拍了拍身上的长袍。

"说的好像我想这样似的。"他无力地回答，坐起身来抱住自己的头。很显然他的头跟她的一样伤的不轻。

她恼怒地看着他。"我告诉你别把它放进去，我告诉过你，但是你听了吗？根本没听!"她大喊道。

"你从来没告诉过我不放啊。"

赫敏噘起嘴，想不出什么办法可以使这里恢复到原来的状态。她太迷惑了。

"至少还没什么事发生。只是——只是完成——完成——"她眨了眨眼，盯着坩埚的位置。确切地来说，是原来的位置。

"所以你这是把坩埚也给熔掉了。"

"嗯，你没事吧？"

她目瞪口呆地看着他，脑子越来越乱。她肯定是疯了，不然她怎么能确定自己无误听到这些事情。不仅他问自己有没有事，而且他的声音小了，还高了八度。

她仍旧瞠目结舌地盯着他，很久才突然恢复知觉。当她意识到马尔福既没张嘴也没说话，她才注意到马尔福正盯着她的身后，脸色惨白。

赫敏转过身去，又差点晕过去。

他们正站在魔药学教室的门口，确切地来说是在马尔福做出极度愚蠢的行为之前他们站的位置。不同的是有二十个学生正坐在座位上。他们好奇地盯着赫敏和马尔福，跟同桌嘀嘀咕咕。

她打量着四周，皱起了眉。他们失去知觉那么长时间了吗？在看到斯拉格霍恩教授是在询问他们是否有什么问题后她松了口气。

"哦，斯拉格霍恩教授，我和马尔福刚刚做完您让我们做的药剂，但是他不巧放入了错误的材料。没有什么大问题，除了坩埚——我想坩埚——"她的声音越来越弱了，因为她注意到了一些不正常的东西。一些实在不符合情理的东西。

斯拉格霍恩教授从她开始她直接了当的辩解时就很不确定她的话。他看起来大吃一惊。而且赫敏注意到，他非常年轻。"我很抱歉，不过恐怕我不能理解，年轻的小姐……"

"格兰杰。"赫敏迅速作出正确反应。她把教室又打量了一遍，连每个角落都不放过。"我是在六年级教室里吗？"

斯拉格霍恩抬起头看着她。"肯定弄错啦。这里是我的六年级教室,你们俩如果不是新学生，就肯定走错教室了。"

赫敏猛地转过身。她的心跳忽然加速，就好像理解了什么她不明白的东西。她的目光扫过学生们的脸，她只认出了坐在最后一排的哈利，其他谁都不认识。但是罗恩哪去了?

她疑惑地看着哈利，想要张嘴叫住他。但是她的词还没说出来，哈利便向她狡黠地眨眨眼，用胳膊肘推了推坐在他身旁的男孩儿，是赫敏从来没见过的男孩儿，但她应该认得那头黑色的长发——

她的头狠狠地疼了一下，最后终于她的心管住了它，不再让它胡思乱想。她又重新看了看教室，这次，赫敏的目光停留在了一个坐在前排的女孩身上，她有着红头发和绿色的眼睛。格兰芬多的领带系在她的脖子上，她正好奇地打量赫敏。

赫敏慢慢地转向了马尔福，他显然没有发现什么不正常，因为他一个人也没认出来。"马尔福。"她的声音透露出惊慌，还有快压制不住的怒气。"你都做了些什么?"

他挑起眉，"什么都没有。"

赫敏又一次看向了长得像哈利的男孩还有那个前排的女孩。当然她只希望这是一场梦；就是因为马尔福彻底失败的药剂才让她敢于想象这个，这几乎不可能发生。

她突然转向了斯拉格霍恩教授，深吸一口气说道:"如果您不介意的话请告诉我这是哪一年好吗？"

他异常惊奇，不过回答，"怎么了，是1976年。"

整个房间的样子在她脑海里旋转起来，斯拉格霍恩的话依旧在她耳畔回响。1976，1976，1976。马尔福把他们带回了1976年。


	2. 初遇掠夺者

Capital Two 初遇掠夺者

讨厌的疼痛，赫敏还在用尽全力不去睁开眼。她无可奈何地抱怨着，而且她的头又开始疼起来。勉强支起沉重的眼皮，她的眼前开始模糊起来。

"啊，你终于清醒了！"

她正躺在柔软的织质被上，双手卷到了身上的毛毯里。她睁开眼睛，打量打量四周，看见庞弗雷夫人正在她身旁忙前忙后。那她就是在霍格沃茨校医院了。但她为什么会在这儿?

意识回到了她疲惫不堪的身体上，她猛地睁大了眼睛。这是1976年。

德拉科坐在对面的床上，厌恶地盯着她。"其实，"她听见他咕哝着，接着提高了嗓音，"我觉得你对这种东西还算擅长吧，格兰杰。时刻保持警惕，假穆迪那件事你还没长记性吗？"他嘲弄地叹了口气。"然而，你却进了一个陌生的教室，而且还在全班面前晕倒了。"

她不知怎么的忽然有力气瞪着他，然后尖刻地回答:"如果可以的话，我真想打你一拳来阻止你那愚蠢的行为，马尔福。"

"现在，现在，你该休息了，格兰杰小姐。"庞弗雷夫人说着，把她的头轻轻按回枕头上，"校长想跟你谈谈话，但是我觉得你最好往后放一放。"

正巧，邓布利多教授走进了校医室，紫罗兰色的长袍在身后拖着地。就像庞弗雷夫人一样，邓布利多比赫敏想象的还要年轻。他的头发还只有一两撮灰色，赫敏实在想知道为什么这二十年来他是如此天差地别。"啊，有只小鸟告诉我你晕倒啦，格兰杰小姐。庞比，如果你不介意的话……"

庞弗雷夫人点点头，转身叮嘱赫敏和德拉科不许下床，然后回到了她的办公室里，关上了门。

邓布利多对赫敏友好地笑笑，然后又是对马尔福，接着坐在了赫敏床边的凳子上。"来块儿橡皮糖吗？"

赫敏微笑着摇摇头。他不是她曾经的校长，但是邓布利多在这她仍然感觉很轻松——他已经知道了她和马尔福得回到他们自己的时间。

"格兰杰小姐，马尔福先生，你们来自二十年后的1996年。"

"是的，教授。"

"而且你们是因为魔药里放错了原料而穿越时空到的这里吗？"

马尔福犀利地怒视着她时，她点了点头。她看着外面有人骑着扫把飞过去，一个想法突如其来，出现在她的脑海里。阳光倾进屋内，很显然这是早上。未来的时间也改变了吗？如果改变了，那他们是存在在自己的时空里，还是他们已经消失了？有人发现他们魔药的残余了吗？她盯着邓布利多，他也若有所思地看着她。

赫敏清了清嗓子。"教授?您知道我们如何才能回到自己的时代吗？"

邓布利多冲她悲切地笑笑。"好吧，这就是我们出问题的地方。我跟马尔福先生谈过了，历史上从未发生过这种事情，没有任何有关的资料文献，所以我们恐怕很难做些什么。"他果然在赫敏的脸上看见了惊恐，所以他又补充道:"但是我有一个朋友是缄默人，他在魔法部工作的地方里时间转换器管理处很近。我已经让猫头鹰给他寄信去了，希望可以有点帮助。"

她压制住催促他赶紧找到一种方法让他们回去的欲望。"谢谢你，先生。我还想问一下，我们怎么——"她指了指自己和马尔福，"才能知道我们在这该干什么?"

"哦，这个简单。"邓布利多欢快地说，"当我们等待解决的时候，你们可以在这继续上课。我相信霍格沃茨二十年之间的课程变化应该不大，如果有变化，我会亲自补救。"

"那我们会在这跟那些六年级同学们一起上课了。"赫敏叹息道。她努力不去想其中的含义，转向了最后开口、正慢吞吞说话的马尔福。

"那我们住哪?你知道我们是不同学院的。"

"啊，当然。我知道你们喜欢跟待在自己的学院，那会很舒适方便。但我还是由衷地希望你们两人住在一起。这样的话，你们交谈起来就更方便了，"邓布利多说。

他肯定不知道赫敏和德拉科由于他们根本不希望听到的话而都硬下了心。"马尔福先生，你在斯莱特林，然后格兰杰小姐，你在格兰芬多，对吗？"

"没错。"

邓布利多微微一笑。"所以在这两个学院里，我们得选出一个更适合住的，或许你们可以住在——"

"格兰芬多。"赫敏立刻说道，与此同时德拉科也说道:"斯莱特林。"

她恼怒地看着他。"我不会去斯莱特林的。"

"反正我也不会去格兰芬多。"他冷笑道。

"我知道格兰芬多学院的人也不希望你住那。"赫敏怒气冲冲地说。"但由于你造成的让我们不得不困在这，最起码也该让我选一个我们住的地方吧。"

邓布利多目光炯炯地看着他们，说:"那就这么定了！你们在这里的这段时间内都住在格兰芬多，也就是说你不得不需要做出适当的调整，马尔福先生。"他挥了挥手，他身上的银色绿色就全变成了红色和金色。

德拉科看着身上的颜色，眼里满是厌恶，不禁怒火中烧。

邓布利多开怀大笑，眼神不止一次辗转在愠怒的德拉科和得意洋洋的赫敏之间。"我有些公务现在就得回去处理，所以现在就向你们道别吧。你们的寝室在格兰芬多塔里已经准备好了，而且我安排了两位级长把你们的课表交给你们。"

"哦，教授!"赫敏又立刻说道。"我们的名字怎么办？其中有一部分人在将来会知道我们的名字，所以我们不需要隐藏自己的真实姓名避免不必要的冲突吗？"

"改名字什么好处都没有。"在邓布利多开口之前德拉科不耐烦地说。"在我们的年代那些人都见过我们，而且多亏了你那冒冒失失的话，让他们早就知道了我们的真名。"

赫敏刚想张口反驳，就意识到了他是对的。她已经说漏嘴了。

邓布利多只是笑着看着他们，咕哝着他们的名字都是些微不足道的小事，然后说了句"过得愉快，马尔福先生，格兰杰小姐"就离开了。赫敏没注意看着她自己和马尔福斗嘴邓布利多显得有多愉悦。

她偷偷看了一眼马尔福。"破一次例，"她尖刻地说，"你是我在这种情况下不得不选择待在一起的人。"

"相信我，我也不得不选你。"

庞弗雷夫人从办公室里走出来了。"哦，校长已经走了，所以?很好，所以你们都要乖乖待在床上了，哪都不许去。"她在给德拉科施咒语让他回到他的床上前说。"格兰杰小姐，把这个魔药喝了吧。一会儿你的头痛就会好不少，而且可以离开马尔福先生了。"

不久魔药见效了。她朝庞弗雷夫人感激地笑了笑，然后离开了校医院。

她的头脑清醒了不少，于是告诉马尔福:"现在我要回塔里了。如果你能去别的地方参观或者干其它的事离我远远的就更好了。这样你就不用把我送到18世纪或者更远的——"

他轻蔑地哼了一声。"看吧格兰杰，我还巴不得离你远远的。不过就有一个问题:我现在无所事事。"

她朝他皱了皱眉。"你把我们送到这来是你一个人的责任，马尔福。别指望能推卸的掉。"

德拉科讥笑道:"你是那个罚我们关禁闭的人。"

赫敏瞪着他，"你是那个向魔药里加入错误原料的人，这才把我们送到二十年前。"赫敏转向了塔楼的入口。塔楼是空的——所有人应该都在礼堂里吃早饭。但是她觉得现在就进塔里总要好过把自己暴露在餐桌前跟他们打照面要好的多。

她大步走向年级楼梯的时候，身后响起了拖脚走路的声音。"马尔福，"她懊恼地转过身去说，"你为什么跟着我?"

"因为我不知道怎么去格兰芬多寝室。你不是万事通吗？给我看看你们格兰芬多狮子洞，这样我就能离你远远的了。"

她不理睬他讽刺的话语。"好。"

她快速地在前面走，马尔福在后面慢吞吞地跟着她。她感觉到又有人在轻敲她的肩膀，突然停下脚步，转到她的面前去。她不耐烦地说:"梅林啊，我都说了几次我在给你领路，现在又怎么了？"

她看见转过来的根本就不是马尔福。

"嗨，我就是想来友好的欢迎你一下，不过这样也没关系，"詹姆·波特傻笑着说。"我挺喜欢活泼的女孩儿的。顺便一提，我叫詹姆，这是小天狼星。"

赫敏突然觉得自己喘不过气来。詹姆·波特就站在自己面前。詹姆·波特正跟自己说话。是詹姆·波特。哈利的父亲。他就在这，用哈利所没有的绿褐色的眼睛看着自己，但是其他都和哈利非常相似，以至于自己穿越时空后都没有分辨出来。看起来就是哈利站在他面前。他黑色、蓬乱的头发就像昨天早上她看到他的那样，他的眼镜就是她修理过无数次的那架。除了他的眼睛，可以证明哈利不是他父亲的复制品。

"不过伊万斯可是你女朋友，"他的身后又窜来一个声音，留着黑色长发的男孩从他身后跳出来，一脸桀骜不驯。

赫敏又一次屏住呼吸。

她只在照片上看过小天狼星年轻时候的样子，都是在他毕业之后拍的。现在在她面前的小天狼星·布莱克更年轻，更大胆果断，更不像她看到的囚犯一般的样子。即使是在他年轻的时候，再次到见他的感觉也是很奇特，她多么希望自己可以伸出手拥抱他，告诉他哈利现在依旧非常想念他，依旧会拿着他给他的镜子碎片不断观望出神。

当她看见詹姆和小天狼星开玩笑般与对方击掌，她的乡愁犹如洪水般涌出，奔腾着，不可抑制。她有多少次见过哈利和罗恩这样了？

赫敏摇了摇头，逼迫自己不再将小天狼星的黑发看成红色的。如果他们要在这里待很长一段时间，思念家乡只会造成更大的痛苦。她看着小天狼星和詹姆的身后，看见德拉科令人厌恶地挑起一根眉毛。

"说吧，你的名字是什么?"詹姆跳到她的身边，问道。

"赫敏。赫敏·格兰杰。"她回答。她很清楚他不会介绍自己，于是又补充道:"那是德拉科。"

"德拉科，嗯？长得真像老卢。"小天狼星评论道。

赫敏眨了眨眼，不安起来。即使她和马尔福之间隔了一段距离，她也能看见他看着他父亲的方向，面部肌肉在抽搐。她心里一惊，意识到如果他们继续待在这地方，他们父子俩就会相遇。那将混乱至极，她想。

"他是格兰芬多，"看见小天狼星怀疑地打量着马尔福的长袍，她又说道。

"拜托，他又不坏。"詹姆劝道，然后走过去，把一条胳膊搭在德拉科的肩上。"欢迎你，德拉科。"

"所以你们两个要去哪?"小天狼星问，把他的胳膊滑到赫敏的肩头，圈住了她。

"嗯，我可以告诉你，但是我不喜欢别人离我太近侵犯我私人空间,"赫敏用甜美的声音说着，从他的胳膊下逃开。

他把手按在心脏上，用悲切的语调说，"你伤害了我，真的，真的好痛。"

塔的后面传来一声轻笑，"你活该，大脚板，"那个沙色头发男孩说，手里拿着一本书。赫敏闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。是莱姆斯·卢平。现在他的眼下还没有眼袋。

当她注意到他身后是谁的时候，她花了些时间才勉强从震惊中恢复过来。

她没在教室里看见他。她根本不想看见他。她甚至没有想过在这个时候可以看见小矮星彼得，她无意识地又厌恶地喘着气，因为她想起了那个啜泣着乞求哈利原谅的矮个子男人……

小矮星彼得。

赫敏努力从他矮小的身形上移开目光。他还没接触到黑魔法呢，她安慰自己道。

"新同学吗？"莱姆斯友善地问到，走近了四个人。

"是的。"赫敏微笑着回答。跟他们在一起她依旧感到很舒适。"我是赫敏。"

"这是德拉科，"詹姆补充道，"他们都是格兰芬多。"

赫敏情不自禁向马尔福瞥去，发现他已经快克制不住自己安静下去了。很显然，小天狼星离开赫敏跑到德拉科身边，一个劲儿拿手捅他。这位"格兰芬多"新同学由于从小听父母说过小天狼星的缘故看起来十分厌恶。

"你会……说话……吗……"小天狼星十分缓慢地问。

"没错，我会说话，所以把你的脏手从我身上拿下去。"德拉科恶狠狠地说。

赫敏无奈，为了弥补他的粗鲁,她又急忙开口道，"别担心，他总爱犯傻。"

但是对于其他两名掠夺者来说，"犯傻"这个词还不够准确。詹姆和小天狼星的嘴里开始迸出夸他的词的时候，赫敏瞪大了眼睛，不可置信，努力克制住自己才没有惊呼。

"他说话挺风趣的。"詹姆欢快地说。

"他敢嘲笑我们，他挺勇敢。"

"他很会放电吸引女生哦。"

"长得还很好看。"詹姆补充道。

"综上所述，他很有可能成为下一个掠夺者!"他们异口同声地说，把胳膊搭在德拉科身上，把他往格兰芬多塔楼上推。彼得迟疑地笑了笑，从莱姆斯后面跑出来，追上前面三人。

"他们这是……疯了吗？"赫敏看着德拉科在摩拳擦掌的两个掠夺者之间挣扎着，两人把他狠狠钳住（她觉得肯定是自己得臆想症了）。

"这个吗？这没什么。"莱姆斯摇摇头，看着他们跳上了台阶。

"所以昨天在魔药课上你们突然出现是怎么回事?"莱姆斯笑着问。

"我们出了场事故。"赫敏慢吞吞地回答。"是场误会。"

莱姆斯点点头。"邓布利多说你们是转学生?"

"对，我们是的。"

"噢，身为转学生你好像很了解周围的环境。"他困惑地说。

"哦。"赫敏发觉了卢平有着别人想不到的观察力。她真后悔在前面给马尔福带路，走路走的如此顺畅，她本应该让他们在前面带领参观的。所幸的是，莱姆斯没有继续这个话题。

"那么你们从哪个学校来的?"

"呃……学校离这非常远，我觉得你应该是不知道。"

"你们两个是一个学校来的吗？我的意思是你和德拉科?你们的学校是什么样的?"

梅林啊,赫敏的脑子极速运转来想一个合适的借口来应付他的问题。这个年轻版的卢平教授到底有多少问题啊？这次，他又问了一个她没法回答的问题。

"我们……我们的确是一个学校来的，嗯……你应该可以理解那里很像霍格沃茨。"

他点了点头。"那你们两个是很好的朋友吗？"

"什么?"

"你和德拉科，你们两个是很好的朋友吗？"

赫敏目瞪口呆，接着大笑起来。"不不不，我们不是朋友。其实，你可以说我们两个是敌人。那个傻瓜。"她又低声补充。

他挑起眉，不过没有说什么。他们走过最后一阶楼梯，在胖夫人的画像前停下。

"顺便说一声，口令是'魁地奇'，这算是简单的了，通常都会很拗口。詹姆说服了弗兰克——他是级长——因为他是个运动痴。"

肖像摆动着打开，露出通向红黄相见的休息室的通道。赫敏已经走过太多次了。詹姆，小天狼星还有彼得通通围着坐在壁炉前生闷气的马尔福。他们就站在她，哈利和罗恩喜欢坐的地方。

当他们围在一起时，赫敏注意到一定是哈利母亲的女孩也在那里。很明显詹姆犯了什么不得了的错误，因为她正拿手指戳着他的胸，而且大喊大叫。赫敏希望她没注意到这件事，但是女孩的魔杖尖已经开始迸出火花了。

"你这个笨蛋!" 她激动地大喊，词语像机关枪里的子弹一样对着詹姆扫射。"你觉得你可以在这地方炫耀，好像这是你的地盘一样!我告诉你多少次了别再这样，你什么时候能成熟点?!"

詹姆泰然自若地面对她的怒喊，这已经把休息室里所有人的目光都吸引了过去。他波澜不惊地回答道:"好了，好了，伊万斯，用不着这样大动肝火，纯粹找点乐子而已。"

"找乐子?找乐子?!你强加于他身上的东西早就够让你被开除的了!"

赫敏模糊地忆起哈利曾经说过他母亲，莉莉·伊万斯·波特是西弗勒斯·斯内普的朋友。詹姆十分讨厌斯内普，而且有着欺侮斯内普让他难堪的怪癖。也许斯内普就是莉莉口中的"他?"

詹姆发现了赫敏和莱姆斯正小心翼翼地接近这里。

"啊哈，赫敏，月亮脸，你们终于来了!"詹姆说道，抓着赫敏胳膊走到莉莉前。他在赫敏耳边轻轻道:"在她给我甩个咒语之前帮我让她平静下来吧。"然后他又提高声音，"伊万斯，这是赫敏，她和德拉科都是新来的转学生，而且我敢说她刚才被你那歇斯底里的行为吓得不轻。"

赫敏眯起眼睛看着詹姆抓着自己的手，像对付小天狼星那样毫不留情地把它推了下去。她向莉莉伸出了手，她还在歉意地看着自己，时不时狠狠瞪两眼詹姆。"没有的事，詹姆。我从刚刚的对话听出来你应该是犯错了，所以比起担心我还是担心担心你自己吧。我是赫敏·格兰杰，"她向微笑着的莉莉补充道。

莉莉朝詹姆得意地笑了笑，转向赫敏温柔地说道:"我是莉莉·伊万斯，很抱歉刚才让你看见那么多。霍格沃茨要是没有他们肯定更安静……当然，除了莱姆斯。他应该是最正常的了。"

"是呀，我也觉得应该不算他。"赫敏微笑着回答。

"我带你去参观一下寝室怎么样?你应该是跟我们一个年级的吧?"莉莉问，"那天我看见你出现在了魔药课上，然后你提到了你是六年级?"赫敏情不自禁地笑了。哈利还真没继承他妈妈的敏锐的观察力。

"没错，我们都是，"她回答，指了指自己跟马尔福，他还在一旁安静地沉思。他看了眼赫敏，就把目光转到别处了。赫敏真觉得他全身上下都被包裹着红色和金色看起来十分滑稽。

让人哭笑不得的是，这屋子里唯一有跟他沾点边的绿色就是莉莉的眼睛。

莉莉开心地拍拍手，"太好了!我们这很少有转学生，尤其是像你们这样的高年级学生，来的那些也都是一二年级的。跟我来吧，我带你看看你睡觉的地方。"最后责备地看了眼詹姆，她就领着赫敏去看六年级的寝室。临走前赫敏向马尔福耸了耸肩。

和哈利的妈妈待在一起是一种很奇怪的感觉，既让她有些害怕，又有些兴奋。她红色的波浪卷发披在身后，几缕碎发飘在额前，恰到好处地修饰了她，看起来真实的她要比照片上的漂亮得多。她知道很多关于莉莉·波特的事，不仅仅是从哈利和神秘人那里，还有那些总把赫敏和正在她前面站着的女孩儿相比较的老师口中了解到。

"平常呢，都是女级长来干这些事，"莉莉说，"不过她刚才和男级长一块儿出门了。"她轻轻笑了，和莱姆斯的声音一样，她甜美的嗓音也让她感到很舒服。

"他们特别可爱，真的。"

赫敏把头转向一边。莱姆斯提过男级长的名字是弗兰克，那真的不是……?

"爱丽丝，顺便说一下。女级长叫爱丽丝·麦金农，男级长叫弗兰克·隆巴顿,"莉莉又善解人意地说，她跟赫敏肚子里的蛔虫一样，知道她刚想问的问题。

赫敏点点头，在哈利父母离开后她突然感受到从脚底传来的兴奋。不过很快，她就被另一件事弄得头痛起来。

现在依旧英俊年轻的隆巴顿，过不了多久就会躺在医院里的一个小盒子里，被他的儿子永远记在心里。当然，莉莉和詹姆斯他们也……

"在这儿。"莉莉把门打开，打断了她的思绪。"我们甜蜜的家。当然，你也可以这样形容整个霍格沃茨；但是这里更有家的感觉。"

赫敏走进了她再熟悉不过的寝室。五张对着墙的普通四柱床，而第六张则是被笨拙地摆在拐角。赫敏看见了莉莉床上的照片，那是莉莉自己，她不禁莞尔一笑。这里很安静，没有别人，所以不出意料，她想起今天是周六。

"真是不好意思，"莉莉担忧地说，指了指那第六张床。"它只能放在这里了，而且它好像不怎么结实。如果你想换的话我能跟你换一下。"

"没事，它挺好的。"赫敏说着，一屁股坐在她的床上。

"你没有别的行李了吗？"莉莉问，看看赫敏床的周围有没有行李箱。

"呃，没了。"她为什么忘了问邓布利多这个问题?"它们只是……在来的路上丢了。但是等下次我看见邓布利多后我会问问他的。"她又快速补充道。莉莉碧绿色眼中坚定的闪烁的光芒和她见到的哈利许诺做什么事情时一模一样。

莉莉看起来宽下心来，信服了这个理由，不过没有开口再提。

一声突然的尖叫从休息室传来，紧接着是一阵刺耳的笑声。她只是见到他们不到一刻钟而已，但是赫敏立刻认出来这声音是那帮掠夺者的。莉莉烦躁地低吼了一声，接着告诉赫敏，"我等会儿回来。"她冲出了寝室，危险地攥着口袋里的魔杖。

屋内的赫敏轻笑了一声。当时哈利告诉她他妈妈跟他爸爸直接有激烈的斗争(或者是在边缘一触即发)，他们这种轰轰烈烈的爱几乎贯穿了他们整个霍格沃茨学生生涯，她还一直不信呢。但是现在不一样，她通过自己的眼睛看见了她——不，是看见了一切。

她叹了口气。在这个年代她遇见的这些人后来几乎都死了。但是这并没有让身处戈德里克山谷的莉莉和詹姆感到悲痛，没有让圣芒戈里的爱丽丝隆巴顿和弗兰克感到不快。

又是一声叹息，赫敏躺在了枕头上。她真希望来这里的不是她自己或者马尔福，而是哈利，在这一生中唯一一次能见到自己的父母。这样想着，她迷迷糊糊睡了过去。


	3. 马尔福与霍格莫德

Capital Three 马尔福与霍格莫德

1996。

阿不思·邓布利多在办公桌前坐着，手指滑过他已经读完的那封信。他转回了目光，那两个他找来的人不久就能到了。他真的不知道他们怎么办，也不知道叫他们来是不是对的。哦，但是对那两个人是多大的痛苦啊。

他考虑过要不要问问其他人(可能是布雷司·赞比尼还有金妮·韦斯莱)，但是他很担心这会使他们消失的秘密不胫而走。如果德拉科·马尔福和赫敏·格兰杰消失的秘密-一个在霍格沃茨永远都不是秘密的秘密泄露出去会怎么样?但是他只希望泄露也是要在他们回来之后。

如果事情按照预先计划那样进行，那他们在最后什么都不会记得。

急促的敲门声打破了沉寂。"进吧。"他说着，把信搁置在了看不见的一角。

厚重的橡木门被轻轻推开，哈利·波特焦急不安的脸露了出来,他身后的罗恩·韦斯莱亦是如此。

"赫敏，先生——"

"——自从她被关禁闭后就再也没见过她——"

如他们所料，邓布利多沉思着。他们注意到这件事，邓布利多感到心跳加快。他双手合十，决定把这个新消息告诉他们。

"随便坐坐。"他冷静地说道。两个男孩不太情愿，看起来想要反抗，但最后还是照做了。他看见他们互相交换眼色，那是对最好的朋友恐惧而担忧的眼色。或许不让他们知道这件事更好。

"正如你们所见，格兰杰小姐到现在还没有出现。"他注意到他们的肩膀僵硬起来。"她这一阵子都不会回来了，我只知道，她没有危险。"他注意到他们的表情后补充说道。

"她人呢?"罗恩有些粗野地问道。

"她为什么不能回来？"哈利咬紧牙关问。

阿不思叹了口气。"波特先生，韦斯莱先生…我相信赫敏穿越回了过去。"

面对他的是沉默。男孩们从未预料到会是这样。他们脸上清清楚楚表现出困惑。阿不思注意到他们又快速交换了一下眼神。

哈利最终开口了。"你是什么意思，教授?她是像三年级那样用了时间转换器吗？"

"不是。我不知道她是怎么回去的，但我知道她没有用时间转换器。我知道她安全抵达那里，而且她到达的是二十年前的今天。"

"二十年前——"罗纳德瞪大了眼睛，眼里满是害怕与震惊。"啊呀，哈利…那不是你父母在霍格沃茨的时候吗？"

阿不思仔细地打量着面前的黑发小伙子。"没错。"哈利轻轻地说，手指在桌子上的一个凹槽里划来划去。过了一会儿，他抬起头，碧绿的眼眸直逼阿不思水蓝色的双眼。"你知道赫敏怎么回——回到这来吗？"

"我收到了这封信。"他说，小心翼翼举起这封信，罗恩的双手颤抖着，好像要把这封信从他手里抢下来一样。他们的双手都期待地抓住椅子扶手，眼睛都紧紧盯着信，希望透过信纸就能看到有用的消息。

"我知道你们都很担心自己的朋友，我会把我所知道的全告诉你们，"阿不思冷静地说，"但是现在，我知道的跟你们差不多。不过你们不用担心她的状况——她正和马尔福先生待在一起。"

罗纳德差点从椅子上蹦起来，哈利的眼睛里满是愤怒。"马尔福?教授，你不知道，赫敏最不应该跟马尔福待在一起——"

"哈利，我知道你为什么这样怀疑，但德拉科·马尔福是被误解的。他现在陷入麻烦之中，可他只有十六岁。你得明白他和赫敏虽然不想和对方在一起，但至少他们不是一个人。你们希望你们的朋友只身一人存在于二十年前吗？"

"尽管她是跟个饭桶一起。"罗恩没好气地咕哝道，"但为什么跟他在一起？"

"因为禁闭。"哈利轻轻地说。"我敢向你打赌一定是因为他们在一起被关禁闭。肯定有什么不该发生的事发生了。"

老校长微笑着点了点头。"不错，我也相信是这样。"

"梅林啊，"罗纳德低语，跌回他的椅子上。他脸色苍白，五官仿佛扭在一起。"她怎么才能回来？"

"这件事，"阿不思用悲切的语调说，"我现在还不知道怎么回答你。"看到他们的眼眸慢慢黯淡，他的心绞痛起来。他继续道，"但是我们也不能说现在束手无策。关于他们突然消失的事情一定很重要，别人了解不到，但是我们很有可能知道。听着，你们得发誓，不能让第四个人知道这件事情，明白吗？"

两人坐直了腰，阿不思知道他们在大力点头之前就接受了他的条件。他只是想知道好奇心是不是就足够了。

1976。

窗外小鸟悦耳的歌声吵醒了赫敏。她打了个哈欠，看了看表，才七点——没人会在星期天的时候醒得这么早。她掀开被子，慢慢滑下床，陶醉在清晨的寂静中。

这两天发生的事情几乎耗光了她所有的精力，昨天一直睡到中午被莉莉喊去吃午饭才起来。接下来的一下午，她一直都和掠夺者们待在一起，好笑地在一旁看着掠夺者们想方设法让马尔福开口说话——不过不太走运，马尔福好像只回答了两个问题就走了。

她很想知道为什么马尔福变得这么安静，但是每次见他说话都是怒气冲冲的，可能他安静点对她更好。

很快又该吃晚饭了。过后，她又见了六年级剩下的女孩子:汉娜·米歇尔，艾玛·斯平内特，波比·特里梅因，以及贾丝明·米勒。汉娜是个比较安静、内向的女孩，但是她说话的声音很甜美。艾玛相比之下就更活泼甚至招摇，而且她好像是这些情侣们的红娘。波比是最开朗的也是最能折腾的，对待赫敏的方式就好像他们相识多年似的。贾丝明平常尖牙利嘴，但有的时候还是非常可爱的。

赫敏飞快地刷牙，把身上那件睡觉穿的袍子整理好。她必须得去问问邓布利多她衣服的事情——她可受不了每天就穿这么一件衣服。

赫敏把她的头发扎成了简易的马尾后打算趁着还没人起床先去休息室坐一会儿，她可是个习惯早起的人。暴风雨前清晨的风平浪静对她来说更有吸引力。

她悄悄溜出宿舍，快速下了楼梯，暗暗庆幸自己终于有了点和自己独处的时光。

然而她并不是只身一人在这，因为有人已经占了她的位子。

"马尔福？"她惊叫道。他正坐在她的靠近壁炉的椅子上，目不转睛盯着燃烧的木头。他的身子一动不动，脸上看不出一丝一毫的情感。

他没理她，她慢慢走近他旁边的沙发。"呃——我能坐下吗？"

他挑了挑眉作为回复，没有更多，一点不少。赫敏竭力控制住和他大吼的冲动，小心地坐了下来。他还是一直在盯着壁炉，完全忽视了她的存在。知道这有个活人，仅此而已。

赫敏把目光转到壁炉上。现在的情况跟她所希望的与自己独处相差无几。可能她得把这点做到极致。她强迫自己把注意力集中在摇曳的火焰上，但是她很快就放弃了。对她来说想完成这件事其实很难，因为马尔福就坐在她旁边，跟她做同一样的事情。

不如说，是他没有做的事。

赫敏叹了口气，果断回头问他。"你起来这么早干什么？"

没有回复。

她又重复了一遍，自己也不太确定为什么要跟马尔福进行这么一段对话。事实上，她为什么都要问他自己能不能坐在他旁边？她真该留在宿舍里。"我有点喜欢这。这也一直很好，只不过没了哈利和罗恩就没那么好了。很想知道他们在干什么啊？我觉得你根本就不在乎，但是我现在真希望他们现在就在这里。哈利……得见见他的亲生父母。"

他的目光在她的脸上闪烁不定。"能不能闭嘴，格兰杰？"

她也生气了。"行，反正某人不想交谈又不怪我。"

"谁说我们有谈话了？"

"那你还要我怎么样，难道是就这么静坐着，永远盯着壁炉那一个地方吗？"

"对，那也好过现在我听你在这喋喋不休叨叨波特。"

"我天，你闭嘴吧。"她恼怒地说。"你就没有一星半点想回去的愿望吗？"

"没有。"他简短地回答，重新转向壁炉。

"我就知道。"她咕哝着。

有人拖着脚从女生宿舍下来，德拉科和赫敏两人都飞快地抬起头来。赫敏注意到他们俩几乎同时挪动身子远离对方，好像怕被抓去跟自己的敌人结拜似的。

但是只有莉莉，而且她也确实没察觉到自己正见证一个奇迹的发生:一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林，赫敏·格兰杰正和德拉科·马尔福谈话。

"不好意思，"莉莉小声道歉，她紧紧抓住楼梯扶手，睡意正浓。"我只是听见楼下有声，就下来看看怎么回事。"

"没事，"赫敏起身向她保证，没再多看一眼马尔福。"我们只是在谈话，我也正要离开了。"

直到赫敏和她一起上了半层楼梯莉莉才开口。"真的很抱歉，"她轻声说，"我没想打断你们。"

"没事，"赫敏说。"反正我们也没说什么。"

"所以真的没什么重要的事吗？"

"没有。"

"你们两人走得很近吗？"莉莉好奇地问。

赫敏短促地笑了一下。"走得很近的敌人。"

那个红头发的男孩在她心头浮现。"你们两个关系不好为什么还只是你们俩来？"

"我们也没的选。"

莉莉点点头，推开了六年级女生宿舍的门。"我先去洗漱。"

赫敏朝她点了点头，于是莉莉踮起脚在衣柜上的行李箱里翻找衣服，拿着它们进了盥洗室。

莉莉手里换洗的衣服让赫敏强烈意识到自己身上的衣服已经穿了两天没有换了。与其在这里等莉莉换衣服等其他人起床，她想，还不如去找邓布利多问问她衣服的事。

她蹑手蹑脚下了楼梯，惊讶地发现楼下没有人了。很显然马尔福在她走后不久也离开了。

赫敏正想离开塔楼时忽然意识到马尔福可能也正面临同样的问题。他可能也得要一件新衣服……在她面前的走廊犹豫了很久后，她懊悔地叹了口气，让胖夫人重新打开画像。

赫敏三步并作两步跑上熟悉的男生宿舍。如果我在家，赫敏悄悄地想，嘴角挂上些许微笑，为了叫醒那两个男孩我也会这么做。她到了六年级的宿舍，悄无声息地推开了门。

四个掠夺者们还在熟睡，鼾声此起彼伏。看到他们这么年轻、这么自由、这么纯洁多么奇怪啊。她又叹了口气，走到马尔福的床沿坐下。

他正眺望着窗外，脸上挂着同样的忧愁，没有听见她靠了过来。"马尔福，"她低声说。他听见她的声音猛地回过神来。

"格兰杰？"他仓促而慌乱地说，"见鬼的你为什么跑这来？"

她高傲地挑起眉。"很开心看见你又能说话了。"

他怒目而视，突然假笑了一下。"难怪波特和韦斯莱那么喜欢围着你转。就是因为你会大半夜的鬼鬼祟祟溜进他们的寝室——"

赫敏打断他的话，愤怒地张开嘴大声道，"我，"她生硬地说，"会假装没听见你刚才说的话。我正好也要走了，刚才我还在考虑要不要问问你跟我一起去找邓布利多问问我们用不用对我们不存在的行李箱做点什么。但是我没意识到你正想找人开玩笑——"说到这里时她的脸微微红了一下，非常欣喜地发现马尔福没注意她而是其他床的方向。

"该死的，真希望他们没醒。"德拉科小声抱怨。

她刚想告诉他赶紧走就听见一个有气无力的声音咕哝着，"格兰杰？是你吗？是不是听到那些传言就跑过来找我了？"

赫敏瞪大双眸。她的脸颊更烫了，在德拉科为了制止她而朝那边喊"喂!是我!"这种话之前她就向小天狼星撇去他的枕头，"布莱克，那真的很庸俗，请你别——呃——"

"别忘了我告诉过你别叫我的姓，"他懒懒地回答，甚至在脸侧压着床的时候还能接住朝他飞过来的枕头。"但是你什么时候都可以说啦，赫敏。"

"行，说实话，我才在这里待了一天，别觉得我对你的某些事有多了解好吗？"

"听见没，大脚板？我们都出名了。"

詹姆叹了口气，从床这边滚到那边。"嗯……对了，现在几点了？"

"七点半。"赫敏简短地说。"现在还赖在床上太晚了吧。"

"今天不是星期天吗？"莱姆斯问，揉了揉眼，脸正对着透进来的光线。他打了个哈欠又补充道:"还有赫敏，你在这干什么？"

"嗯，我正要叫马尔福跟我一起去趟邓布利多的办公室去解决一下我们的行李问题，但是他还一直耍小脾气。"

"你自己去，格兰杰。我待会儿再去。我可不想被人看见跟你在一起。"马尔福拖着长腔懒洋洋地说。他是这里最讨厌掠夺者呆在这的。其实，他忽略了一个事实，三个发觉事情不大对劲的掠夺者正谨慎对他分析着，没怎么太开他玩笑。

赫敏对小天狼星的注视扬了扬眉，接着转向马尔福。"我自己去更好。"没有马尔福，她终于能享受片刻和自己独处的时光了。

但她这边话音刚落，詹姆就从床上一跃而起，眼中充满活力。"啊格兰杰，等我一下!"他叫道，小天狼星也推开被子，跟着詹姆后面去盥洗室，对赫敏喊着"好运，赫敏，爱你"之类的话，等他们都洗漱完毕，两人一起把莱姆斯从床上拽起来，一起去叫彼得起床。彼得刚醒就被三人泼了一脸凉水，他们又把老大不愿意的德拉科从床上拖走跟着他们下楼。

"都到齐了!"十分钟之后小天狼星命令道。六个人正在一间屋子里东张西望，这里的墙上有一道被水泼过的印子，就是之前马尔福"不小心"撞到詹姆的身上泼上去的。(现在他正被詹姆和莱姆斯控制住动弹不得呢。)

赫敏摇摇头，挥了挥手中的魔杖。水渍消失了，墙恢复了原来的样子，床上的被子自动叠成了本来的样子。"走吧。"赫敏无奈地翻了个白眼。她可能最好等下得让自己清净清净。

但是这句"等下"不是詹姆和小天狼星在与邓布利多谈话之前就嚷嚷着要吃的早饭的时候，不是费力把德拉科从走廊拖出来他的粗口满走廊乱飞的时候，更不是努力算出邓布利多办公室密码的时候。同样不可能是邓布利多告诉她和德拉科（加上苦苦哀求的掠夺者们）想什么时候去霍格莫德就可以去的时候。

赫敏走进霍格莫德村的大门，发出了一声疲惫的呻吟,德拉科瞪了她一眼。他咕哝着令人不快的话，算着她把他拖进这趟出行的这笔账。赫敏暗暗地想，如果他能收起来自己的坏脾气，哪怕只有一点，他们都能站在一条线上一起反对那几个真正让德拉科不得不走这趟的掠夺者们跟过来。

"先去哪？"她对在她旁边低头看着她的小天狼星问。

"唔，我们先去卖衣服的地方，"他提议，自然而然地把胳膊搭在了赫敏的肩膀上。

赫敏翻了个白眼，把小天狼星推到一边去。"谢了，你说的面儿可真够广的。"

"喂，我们这又没有女孩，我们怎么知道去哪!我觉得你得问问月亮脸，他的尖叫声挺娘气的。"他想了想又说。

她从来没在霍格莫德买过衣服，所以真的不确定该往哪走。"真希望莉莉现在在这， "她大声嚷嚷，"你们都没什么用。"

"莉莉?谁提莉莉了吗？我听见了。谁提她了？"詹姆朝赫敏和小天狼星径直地跳过来，问道。

"我说的。怎么了？你喜欢她?"赫敏无辜地说。

"这就像问月亮脸喜不喜欢巧克力一样。詹姆对伊万斯简直着了迷，"小天狼星告诉她事实，"但是她挺讨厌他对她的激情的。"

"哼，你就看着吧大脚板。总有一天伊万斯总会清醒，她的讨厌的怒火就会变成爱的火花。"当他们路过蜂蜜公爵糖果店时詹姆戏剧性地断言。

赫敏笑了起来，其实大部分的原因还是因为他的梦想成真了。

一个小时后，她，马尔福还有掠夺者们出现在他们在路边找到的服装店门口。赫敏和德拉科一人带了两个袋子，这趟出行买的东西应该能装得下。

他们正要打造回府时，詹姆突然站得笔直。他摩拳擦掌，望着街边一家商店道，"大脚板，月亮脸，小矮星，我们去笑话商店的机会到了。"

"对极了，"小天狼星打了个指响，开始往商店跑去。"真不敢相信你可以在我之前想起来！"

他们跑到赫敏和德拉科面前，两人正在远远打量笑话商店。"赫敏，德拉科，我们四人不辞辛苦低声下气陪你们逛完了霍格莫得，我们只要一件东西作为回报。你愿意帮我们个极小的忙，允许我们去笑话商店吗？"

马尔福给他们使了个眼色，清楚表明自己不管，但赫敏皱了皱眉。她不想在规矩里编什么谎，而且邓布利多已经明确告诉他们只去有需要的商店。

詹姆注意到了她的犹豫不决，拉过她的右手放在自己的掌心中。"赫敏，我亲爱的，你要是允许我们去，我们庄严向你保证我们会把你整个世界里最讨厌的人狠狠戏弄一番。"

"那人，"她把自己的手从他的手里抽走，不易察觉地勾了勾唇，"就是马尔福。"

小天狼星惊骇而悲痛地深吸一口气，"太狠心了，太狠了！难道你让我们折磨一个和我们一样的掠夺者吗？"

"我才不是你们其中的一个。"德拉科沉着脸说，小天狼星正保护他一般轻轻拍拍他的头。

"嗯，虽然你没经过仪式的洗礼，但我们今晚就能给你弄成，"詹姆不大在意道，甩了甩头发。

"开玩笑吧，波特，你想让我弯腰根本不可能。"

"我先前没注意到，但你们两个说对了。他不羁的态度很对。"莱姆斯补充道。

"你怎么也这样，莱姆斯！"赫敏对莱姆斯话中的含义吃惊不已。"只有我和彼得是正常人吗？"

彼得颤抖着，好像很惊讶会被人提到。他朝赫敏紧张地笑笑，拒绝和赫敏站在同一战线上，转身去找他的朋友们。

"所以我们得到肯定的回答了？"詹姆问。"我们能去了？"

"好吧。"那样充满希望的神色让她想起了哈利。

"永远爱你，赫敏。"小天狼星庄重地说，然后转向詹姆大喊道，"冲过去吧，尖头叉子！"

两人面对大街放声大笑，莱姆斯略带歉意地眨眨眼，彼得则是跑去追上他的朋友们，把背着包的赫敏和德拉科扔在原地。

他们往笑话商店走时，赫敏控制不住自己——她转向德拉科，嘴角带着一丝得意的笑。"你知道，马尔福，"她懒懒地说，"我从来不知道有朝一日你居然会成为掠夺者这样的人。所以这么多年来你一直都是假装讨厌哈利吗？"

他咬紧牙关，"你卑鄙而又令人厌恶，格兰杰。"

"我觉得我只在其他令人厌恶的人前如此。"

"你觉得我骗你了？"

她停下脚步，怒目相视，"我发现在掠夺者们走之后你说的话比平常多得多。为什么他们一在你旁边你就安静得要死？"

马尔福脸上表情变得僵硬。"不好意思，可我不想当波特父母的好朋友。"

"但是你出奇地安静。我倒不介意，但是你这样太安静几近令人不安。"

"是啊，那又怎样，格兰杰？想让我开口吗？我倒是想看看你能怎么办。"

赫敏扬起眉毛。"我只是在想，人们在和别人谈话中进行交流。就像你现在这样。"

"真机灵啊，我都想为你可怜的听力喝彩了。"

他们不得不在笑话商店门前停下脚，那是个小商店，明亮的标志和鲜艳的彩灯挂在肮脏的小窗户上吸引顾客注意。赫敏沉思着，斜倚着墙，"那你为什么不跟他们说话？"她悄悄观察着他。"会勾起你的思乡情？"

他抿紧双唇，"不是。"

"那是因为你不喜欢这里？"

"不是。"

"好吧，我有个推测。我认为你不跟他们说话就是因为你以前从没遇见过这样的人。"

"对，没遇见很好。"

"这样想要接受你的人。"话溜出她的嘴边，但她马上就意识到自己越界了。

德拉科对她的问题一直很生气，但现在是真的恼怒了。他的眼睛死死盯着她，双拳在身侧紧握，指节发白。"不是，格兰杰，根本不是这样。你为什么不闭上你那泥巴种大嘴巴然后回你该回的地方去呢？"

她畏缩了。"我倒也想。但是请你别忘了，现在根本不可能。"

他朝她迈了一步，她可以清楚地感受到他周身的怒气。"你不是觉得世界都围着你转吗？就是因为波特，那个大难不死的男孩，是你的朋友，而你则是他的密友——"

"你别拿哈利当挡箭牌，你个白鼬！"她大喊，高高地扬起她的下巴。"哈利不在这，罗恩也不在，和我从小就认识的人都不在——所有我们遇见的人都死了。死了！而你还在提哈利？看在上帝的份上，哈利现在都还没出生，而你只是遇见了他早已过世的父母！和别人和睦相处而不那么反复无常就真的会给你带来什么伤害吗？"

"没那么简单，格兰杰。"他低声怒喝。他的双颊变红了。"只是因为你生活中如此美好的一切并不代表——"

笑话商店的大门传来开门时叮当作响的声音，他立刻闭紧了嘴。詹姆，小天狼星，莱姆斯和彼得走了出来，最后者身上背的包看起来比赫敏的两个包都要高。他们都在因为什么事大笑着，但很快他们看见了赫敏和德拉科，詹姆和小天狼星突然停住了脚。他们看了二人一会，然后交换了一个狡黠的眼神。

"好啊，好啊，好啊。"詹姆温柔道。

"看看我们发现了什么。"小天狼星说，摇了摇头。"顽皮呀，顽皮。"

"还没当上掠夺者几天就找到了这么好看的姑娘。"

"即便如此，"詹姆沉思地说，"大脚板，你几乎把到了全校的姑娘，尽管良莠不一。"

"对，对。但她是新来的。还是外国的。"小天狼星不甘地叹气。

赫敏的双眼在两人身上怀疑地转来转去。"你们两个到底在嘀咕什么？"

他们只是挑挑眉，狡黠地眨眨眼。赫敏还想进一步问明白，但她忽然发现她和马尔福到底有多近。争吵时,他们靠得越来越近，脸都快要贴在一起了。她向后跳开，看见詹姆和小天狼星笑她尴尬的反应她感到自己脸红得发烫。

"不是你们想的那样。"她绝望地朝大笑着的掠夺者们解释。

"随你怎么说吧，赫敏。"詹姆又一次眨眨眼。

"马尔福！你做点什么，告诉他们不是这样的！"

但是马尔福又回到了他安静的状态中，不情愿地瞥了詹姆和小天狼星一眼，然而他们并没有看到。他回身大步走在前面。莱姆斯清了清嗓子，重新露出了微笑，跑到前面追上德拉科。即使在后面，赫敏同样看得出来他试图和德拉科找找话聊也只是徒劳。

赫敏沮丧地叹了口气，又随便拿点什么事威胁詹姆和小天狼星，她背着包,迈着沉重的步伐向城堡走去。她更加觉得以人的角度来说改变马尔福根本就是天方夜谭。


End file.
